User talk:Salubri
Isshin & Locked Pages As for Isshin - I've already removed one vote for him that as the user obviously didn't read the voting policy. I've left an oppose vote for him outlining some reasons why it shouldn't be the featured article. Hopefully that will discourage a few people, but I reckon that a lot of people that go there to vote don't pay attention to such things. They've already made up their mind and will vote for it regardless. I question whether appearing on one page and saying one short line is enough to have him on that vote list. He barely appeared and since the 31st is Wednesday, we won't get a new chapter this month. So that tiny appearance is all he has this month. I'll see about fixing up some of the problems with the article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll do a bit more on it later today. And I've taken him off the vote list. Speaking of locked pages, I noticed that the Zanpakutō and Espada pages are locked. Are you finished work on them or is there another reason they're still protected? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I realize there is a lot of potential to mess something up with the new tables, but I don't think we should just leave it protected indefinitely. Maybe unlock it for a while and see how it goes. If there are problems, we can easily lock it again. Too bad we can't just lock sections of a page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think we've resolved some of the issues we used to have with it, like Shinji/Aizen now being in illusion type. I'll add it to the Committee's list of high risk pages anyway. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What about the fight pages? Has there been any progress in that area? I know at the time you asked people not to touch them, has there been a change in that status? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 00:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. I'm a little out of touch, usually just busy doing my own thing, which why at the time I didn't even know about the fight pages being put on hold. It's good to know the project is advancing again. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 07:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Chat Room: Yea or Nay? What do you think about creating a chat room on IRC for discussions, questions, debates, and friendly banter? I'd love to discuss this topic in depth with you or anyone else that's interested. Please let me know what you think! ^_^ AnimeGeek7 01:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Ichigo vs. Hollow Ichigo fights Makes sense, what about assisted fights? Such as Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo vs. Muramasa? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Unapproved move Gran Danku seems to have moved Muramasa's page without discussing it first (moved to Muramasa (spirit). I'm not sure what you'll do about it (I'm with you either way), but I really think we should have discussed it first. I left him a message warning him about that, but maybe you should look into the matter as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) So, what do we do about the page itself? Should we move it back, or leave it as is? The reason I ask is because he only moved the article. He did not change any of the other pages that link to Muramasa, including the Zanpakuto Spirit template. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Translation Yeah, we should probably go ahead and do that with the translation notes if it's really getting that long. But we should probably leave a redirect for it as well. And I'll take a look at that RNC thing as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "Healer" I think Healer should be changed to Medical Specialist. It sounds and looks better. SharkEmpress101 05:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Edits Alright, thanks for your verification/explanation. I knew that the manga is the primary source for all articles but I was not sure how to go about things when a fight is added on by the anime. Also, thanks for telling me that we are going by the present tense (since I do believe that I may have put some parts of articles in the past tense). - Mr. N 23:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I have you check the Renji Abarai vs Yylfordt Granz page? If I am reading your explanation correctly, the details from the anime add-on should be put in the Reference section and not the Battle article of the Fight page...but I am not sure (so I did not move that segment yet). - Mr. N 00:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight nav I didn't make anything. You were the one who made that nav back at the end of January according to the history. I just noticed that it wasn't added to the pages and they had blank nav sections instead so I figured I would add it. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to. The Shadow Dragon 04:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yay Great job! Congratulations! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Open fight page for editing Hi, Please unlock Hitsugaya v Luppi for me, Thanx! [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 09:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo v Renji & Byakuya Hi, Salburi, sorry to bother you again. It's just that at the time I wrote the summary for Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki. I think it was even before the battle project was initially put on hold, and I thought, since it's already written, why don't the committee take a look at it and move it to the complete list, as a sort of one time allowance. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 13:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :You got a point about the referencing, but I'll take care of that (the article isn't locked, after all). As for everything else, well I guess it'll have to wait until the project catches up to the earlier fights. BTW, what's the schedule we're working by, in terms of firsts and lasts, I mean? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Dvd section I was thinking about starting a dvd section. The section would include details of both region 1(North America) and region 2(Japan) releases. The section would include dvd release dates, details about the standard edition, special edition, dvd boxsets(this really pertains more to region 1 releases) and movie dvds. Include details about each dvd like episodes included on disc, aspect ratios(episodes 1-167 the aspect ratio is 4:3(fullscreen) episodes 168+ is 16:9(widescreen)), special features(bleach behind the scenes is a good example), clean endings, cover art, audio tracks(for the tv series it is a linear pcm stereo track, for the movies it's both 5.1 surround sound and stereo) and much more! Tell me if you think this is a good Idea? I also own season 1-3 boxsets and dubbed movies 1 and 2, so I could give you a lot of information on that. Thank you for taking the time to read this, --Lemursrule 21:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time. If the other Admins are up to the challenge, I will gladly help contribute to the proposed section. --Lemursrule 21:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Votes Yyp told me it is you who keeps deleting my votes for the featured article. He said you require a minumum of 5 edits per month to vote. I have made more than 5 edits. I have even done 5 different pages I believe. I have done about 3 or 4 grammar fixes on Rangiku's article alone. Why will you not let me vote?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 23:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I acknowledged that it needed some work but I also mention that of the articles we could vote for, his was the best. Rangiku as I had mentioned has many many grammatical errors that will take a long time to fix. Wonderweiss is not that great an article. He falls pray to fandom and its just not a good article. I did not know that Ichigo's article was permanently closed. I do feel he has a good article though. There is vast amounts of info for Ichigo and I think his article has done a pretty good job of keeping up with it and organizing it. I read through and as I have said, I am a grammar corrector and I see few grammatical mistakes that jump out at me like other articles. As for my edits this month. I thought I had more but I now have enough to vote. I do not correct articles just to vote. I correct as I go. If I am reading an article and I see something that needs to be corrected I do. Yes, when my vote got deleted I made some corrections but it was not purely so I could vote. Believe it or not I do want to see quality information on this site presented in proper english. I get the sense you will not let me vote because you do not want me voting for Ichigo but I have stated my reasons and I honestly believe he has a good article. If you want me to reword my vote I will but I will not change what I article I think deserves to be featured. One more thing a little off topic. Why is the vote constricted to characters who were recently featured. This is what causes it to be a popularity contest. If it was a vote for who you truly believed was the best article on this site I think you would see less of a popularity contest and more of what you want to see.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) "Discussion closed tag" I tried using that "Discussion closed" tag I've seen used on the talk pages here, over on the claymore.wikia site but the code did not render properly. What must I do to be able to use this tag in other wikis?? ---- :Thanks for the tip--Nkuzmik 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) List of zanpakuto page what ever happened to that page, i cant find it anymore, i just wanna know if it got deleted User:Zangetsu20 Isshin's attack. I tripled check the latest chapter and it appears that Isshin flicked his middle finger but it hit him on his own arm; this to me seems like Hado 1: Sho (wih 20 times the power to what we have seen); without any incantation or chant. Captain Brooks 23:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The kido part I can agree with; but if you look closely it is obvious that his finger hits his own arm (as can be seen by the hair on his arm which no doubt is Isshin's); so I don't think that has anything to do with Immense strenght; but with Kido Master(y). Captain Brooks 23:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I get the sense that you don't really like me so I will make this quick. The blogs are not harming the site. They are fun and are meant to be so. All the mass comments are doing is clogging your feed. So what? Would it not be simpler to disable blog posts from appearing in the feed than to take away our fun? Please allow us to continue--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You continuously misquote me. That is why I said I dont think you like me very much. You obviously have no respect for me. I contribute to the wiki. I have many edits. I dont create pages like you do but I do grammar edits which this site needs. I never bad mouthed you. If you read anything I said you would know that I have no problem with you as long as you allow me to remain in peace. There is no rule against posting lots of comments on blogs. They are fun and should remain so. As I said, just make it so blogs do not show up in the feed. You have quite a few posts on the bankai blog so according to you you should be reprimanded. My point is this: we respect your wishes so you should respect ours. That is unless you see yourself as a totalitarian in which case I am gone--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well if you had taken the time to ask, I cannot be constantly editing everything. Most days I make a few blog comments and some edits but today I did all blog comments as I am trying to relax as I have a huge exam tomorrow that will determine whether or not I pass a class in my major. I have been studying my ass off and came on here to have a little fun. I was planning on doing a major overhaul of the grammar on a few of my favorite pages after my exam tomorrow. As for the blogs, the only problem seems to be the clogging of your feed. I ask though, on this site is the feed truly necessary. I had never really payed attention to it until I started getting involved with the blogs. I will strike a deal with you as I seem to have a bit of say with the blogging community. I will try and ask everyone to limit the comments per day. In return I ask you allow us to continue with our fun Blog Firstly Salubri, please dont talk down to me, lets try and keep this civil ok. Now i would like to state that i have not been bad-mouthing you, infact if you read my comments i have stated several times that i appreciate all the hard-work you have done on this wikia. Next, you say we should leave this site because its not meant for blogs and that our edits are cluttering your feed, well why dont you just edit your feed so you dont get messages about our blogs, that seems quite a fair and simple way to deal with that. Also i think the point of the blogs on this site are to allow conversations between users while allowing them to have equal access to factual info within the same site, honeslty what is said on the blogs has no effect on the content. Now to your final point, you seem to infer that there is a hierarchy in this wikia.... a sort of fascist regime if anything in which our worth as members is only calculated by how many contributions we can make. Well im sorry, but as ive said before if i see an article that needs fixed i will fix it, but honestly im a university student doing an honours degree in History and at the same time i work 2 part time jobs to pay my way though it, i simply dont have the time to trawl through every page looking for grammatical errors, but be assured if i randomly spot some i will fix them. Now im sorry if my dedication to editing this wikia is not good enough for you, but i do my best for the time i have and if you are going to fault me on that then thats your problem. As ive said repeatedly i very much appreciate what you and other admins do i and i dont want to appear to be slandering you or your efforts, but quite simply i hope you lay-off the little fun we have on the blogs, we prefer the blogs on this site, if you dont want them interrupting your news feed you can change your settings and i shall continue to edit as much as i can.GinIchimaru